205 Live on Social Media!
by The Swooce
Summary: 205 Live, where careers go to die, just got interesting...hopefully. Contains swearing, sexual references, 3nz0 bashing, potty mouth Neville, and extreme stupidity.
1. 3nz0, Reflecting, and the Return!

**Mustafa Ali** \- So, guess who's getting that Benoit treatment?

 **Cedric Alexander** \- 3nz0?

 **Drew Gulak** \- Why are you speaking like that?

 **Cedric Alexander** \- Because if someone mentions him, we're gonna get injured.

 **The Brian Kendrick** \- By who, Enzo Amore himself?

 **Hideo Itami** \- By me, and Brian, protect your face.

* * *

 **Jack Gallagher** \- SIR, I BELIEVED THAT YOU WERE REFERENCING THAT BRIAN SHOULD DEFEND HIMSELF.

 **Hideo Itami** \- 1, I never said that, and 2, I love how you're not asking me how I predicted the future.

 **3nz0 Am0r3** \- WHAT UP?!

 **Hideo Itami** \- Be gone.

* * *

 **Rich Swann** \- So...can I come back?

 **Hideo Itami** \- No.

 **Tony Nese** \- LOL.

* * *

 **Cedric Alexander** \- Man, all that shit in 2017.

 **TJP** \- IKR? First there's Austin and Tajiri leaving…

 **Gran Metalik** \- Then 3nz0 getting sent here.

 **Kalisto** \- Then he wins the title.

 **Tony Nese** \- Then Neville got angry and walked out.

 **Drew Gulak** \- Then Kalisto won the title.

 **Lince Dorado** \- And lost it in 14 days.

 **Ariya Daivari** \- Then I was with Dar, Nese, Am0r3, and Gulak in some weird stable.

 **Noam Dar** \- Then Nia got feelings for the weasel.

 **Akira Towaza** \- Then there was the whole fatal 4 ways because the writers were too lazy to make an angle.

 **Hideo Itami** \- Then Rich got arrested.

 **Mustafa Ali** \- Then Cedric got number #1 contender by beating Gulak.

 **Drew Gulak** \- BTW, fuck you.

 **Neville** \- And finally, fuckboy mcgee got fired so now we got no champion, no match, no stable, no romance, and basically 205 Live is going to fucking die faster than an old geezer with asthma in a marathon.

 **Cedric Alexander** \- THE SAVIOR HAS RETURNED!

 **Neville** \- Fuck off.


	2. 205 Lion King

**Mustafa Ali** _changed his name to_ **Mustafa the Lion**

 **Hideo Itami** \- Uh...what the fuck?

 **Mustafa the Lion** \- Look Simba, everything the light touches is our kingdom.

 **Hideo Itami** \- Ok, 1, it's Mufasa, and 2, what the hell are you talking about?

 **Drew Gulak** \- I do believe he has watched the Lion King.

 **Hideo Itami** \- I do believe he has.

 **Mustafa the Lion** \- ZAZU!

 **Drew Gulak** \- WHY AM I ZAZU?!

 **Ariya Daivari** \- Because you're like an informant and you're just as annoying.

 **Mustafa the Lion** \- Ah Simba, I see you have found Sarabi.

 **Ariya Daivari** \- WHY AM I THE GIRL?!

 **Hideo Itami** \- Your clothes remind me of some basic bratty clothes.

 **Ariya Daivari** \- Shut up!

 **Hideo Itami** \- You do realize the author favors me to the extent that he got Asuka to teach me how to hack accounts.

 **Ariya Daivari** \- Prove it.

 **Ariya Daivari** _has changed his name to_ **Sarabi Daivari.**

 **Sarabi Daivari** \- YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!

 **Hideo Itami** \- This is so much fun.

 **Drew Gulak, Tony Nese, The Brian Kendrick, Gran Metalik, Lince Dorado, and TJP** _has changed their names to_ **Zazu Gulak, Nesefiki, The Nala Kendrick, Gran Pumbalik, Timon Dorado, and ScarJP.**

 **Zazu Gulak** \- Maybe this isn't so bad, I mean, it could be worse.

 **The Nala Kendrick** \- EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, IM A CHICK!

 **ScarJP** \- I literally have the worst name of the bunch.

 **Neville** \- So let me get this straight, we got a bluebird republican, a muscular monkey, a female lion who dresses weird, a meerkat and a warthog who don't speak english I think, and the worst name in existence.

 **ScarJP** \- THANKS FOR HAMMERING IT IN.

 **Jack Gallagher** \- Hey, TJ, doesn't Scar kill Mufasa?

 **ScarJP** \- DON'T CHANGE ME BACK JUST YET!

 **ScarJP** _poked_ **Mustafa the Lion**

 **Mustafa the Lion** \- SCARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 **ScarJP** \- LONG LIVE THE KING MOTHERFUCKER! NOW CHANGE ME BACK.

 **ScarJP** _changed his name to_ **TJP**

 **TJP** \- IM FREE!

 **TJP** _has changed his name to_ **KingJP**

 **KingJP** \- OH COME ON.

 **Timon Dorado** \- HAKUNA MATATA!

 **Nesefiki** \- I SOMEHOW UNDERSTAND THIS!

 **Gran Pumbalik** \- Its called google translate!

 **Nesefiki** \- Of fucking course it is.


End file.
